


high speed thrills

by kindlingchild



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Bokuto, Roller Coasters, blushy akaashi, first one shot on ao3 wow, kuroo is sly and kenma is ingenious, lets go, my precious owls oh my gosh, woooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindlingchild/pseuds/kindlingchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi never liked roller coasters.</p>
<p>Bokuto, however, loved roller coasters.</p>
<p>So when Bokuto manages to convince Akaashi to go to an amusement park with him, and Kuroo and Kenma are there, things never work out the way Akaashi expects them to.</p>
<p>(Or frankly anyone, except Kuroo and Kenma the plotters themselves.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	high speed thrills

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first one-shot on AO3, so I'm excited hehe.  
> Enjoy the bokuaka fluff mwhahaha.

Akaashi doesn't remember how Bokuto dragged him into going to the amusement park with Kuroo and Kenma, neither does he recall agreeing to it either.

"Bokuto-san, I told you I don't like roller coasters," Akaashi frowned, and the man in front of him turned around and gazed at Akaashi with his brilliant golden eyes.

"Akaashi, you're no fun," he pouted, and Akaashi heard Kuroo snigger up ahead. Kenma promptly whacked him on the arm, though. Akaashi rolled his eyes, following the Nekoma captain and setter and his very own captain down the path leading towards all the roller coasters and rides. Akaashi never thought Kenma was one for roller coasters, but apparently so.  

The afternoon sun reflected on Bokuto's hair, making the silver strands of hair shine and contrast against the jet black ones randomly streaked in his gravity defying hairstyle. It looked soft, and Akaashi wanted to run his hand through it to see if it felt as soft as it looked.  

"Akaashi? Which one do you wanna ride first?" The overly excited third year shouted at Akaashi, and the black haired boy just shook his head in response.  

"You choose, Bokuto-san," he mumbled, and he ultimately decided his choice of words was rewarding as he watched Bokuto's thrilled golden eyes dart around, lit up with a flame that Akaashi never wanted out.

"That one!" Bokuto pointed towards a medium sized purple roller coaster, the tracks twisting and turning- seeming like a big jumbled mess. Bokuto looked at Kuroo and Kenma for confirmation, and soon Akaashi found them walking towards the first roller coaster of many.

 

* * *

 

 

"Fun!" Bokuto cheered, his grip on Akaashi's wrist tight and Akaashi was sure his cheeks were warmer than the afternoon atmosphere. Kenma seemed to notice this and his cat-like eyes glimmered with mischief and intelligence, as he leaned over to his messy-haired boyfriend and tugged his tee shirt sleeve.

"What?" Kuroo leaned down, and Kenma whispered his devious plan into his childhood friend's ear. Kuroo pulled away, his shit-eating grin plastered on his face, and his eyes narrowed towards the two (unconsciously flirting) Fukurodani students in front of them. He had that same look whenever he blocked a spiker's ferocious spike, Kenma knew it well. 

Akaashi didn't like the feeling the Kuroo and Kenma were emitting. It felt ominous, like dark clouds looming over his head, like someone was plotting something against him and he didn't have a clue. Of course, Akaashi being Akaashi, quickly forgot about this thought as his energetic crush pulled him towards another ride.

They rode more rides, stopping between streaks to grab a bite to eat or a drink for hydration.

Having arrived at nine in the morning, the group of four soon only had one ride left. The ride that Akaashi had been absolutely dreading ever since they entered the park.

The roller coaster peak seemed at least 500 feet tall, and it was made out of synthetic wood that seemed awfully unstable, and despite the millions of people whom Akaashi had seen get on the roller coaster and come down in one piece, fear still gripped his heart tightly whenever he looked at the tall structure.

"C'mon! Let's go Akaashi!" Bokuto grinned so wide that his eyes nearly disappeared, but Akaashi was too preoccupied with panicking to realise that his crush was being adorable.

"No Bokuto-san, I think I'll sit this one out," the second-year mumbled, but Bokuto wasn't having it.

"Come on Akaashi, I'm here! You'll be fine!" Bokuto whacked Akaashi's back, and the skinny black haired boy nearly fell forward onto his face. He regained his balance and frowned at the older boy.

"Bokuto-san, I don't want to, okay?" His tone firm, he turned away from his senior, only to see Kuroo and Kenma both pointing in the opposite direction, and Akaashi turned back around to see Bokuto gazing longingly at the wooden coaster, a pout etched on his face and his eyes full of disappointment.

"Okay... If Akaashi doesn't want to ride it, then we can't-"

"Fine fine, Bokuto-san. I'll ride the roller coaster with you," Akaashi was certain that his blush was blatantly obvious, but Bokuto just didn't notice it (like how he always failed to notice Akaashi purposely brushing his arm against his, or how Akaashi tried so hard to flirt but failed so terribly every time).

Akaashi decided it was worth it, for the look that Bokuto was giving him was unlike any other overjoyed expressions he's had so far in the park.

 

* * *

 

It was only when he was seated and buckled up comfortably in the cart of the roller coaster that Akaashi realised that he had been set up.

_I should have seen it earlier,_  Akaashi thought, looking sourly at the two Nekoma plotters still far back in the queue, Kuroo with his shit-eating grin and Kenma- like usual- glued to his phone.

They had planned this all along; save the scariest roller coaster for the last, force Akaashi into a guilt trip to ride it with Bokuto, and say that they had to go do something so they would join Bokuto and him later.

Of course, they anticipated that Akaashi would absolutely hate it, cry, and Bokuto would be his saviour.

Which just so happened to be the exact case.

"Akaashi, it's okay! We're gonna be okay, Keiji, I promise. See? So many people are exiting in one piece, uninjured and happy. Keiji, we're gonna be okay," Bokuto whispered to Akaashi in his seat beside him, while the cart moved upwards towards the peak of the hill. His salty tears dripped onto his pants, and his safety guard, and he was hyperventilating and scared and terrified and-

**And then he was falling too fast to even think** **.**

 

* * *

 

"See Akaashi? We're fine, we're okay, we're alive," Bokuto hugged Akaashi tightly, gripping his tee shirt as hard as he could, trying to comfort his junior as best as he could. Akaashi sobbed and sobbed and sobbed, and he couldn't stop because he never cried, and everything was just pouring out of him now. He didn't care that Kuroo and Kenma set him up to cry, he didn't care that slowly his tough and all-knowing image was slowly crumbling in front of the person he had to pretend for the most, he didn't care that he was always so stressed and scared and confused and lost.

He just cried and cried and cried into Bokuto's shoulder, mumbling all the things that ever bothered him. 

Bokuto had never seen Akaashi cry. He had never seen him reveal any emotions other than serious and solemn, and it was only now that Bokuto realised that like him- Akaashi was a human too. A very beautiful, strong, and intelligent human that deserved a time to pour out all his stresses and worries too, like any other human. A human that needed care. 

Bokuto made a mental note to notice more of these things.

Bokuto pulled away from the hug, his shoulder damp and arms extended out with each hand on each of Akaashi's shoulder, and he stared into his junior's (gorgeous) dark green eyes, and suddenly Bokuto found himself leaning forward and his lips crashed against Akaashi's. 

Akaashi knew that Bokuto's lips would have been soft and radiant like his personality, but they tasted like passion and care and the skies. He felt like he could fly to the peak of Mount Everest by just kissing the captain, the wing spiker, the ace. 

Bokuto tasted firmness, toughness, and fierceness with a certain degree of passion and caution on Akaashi's pink lips. He felt strong, powerful, but ever so careful. Ever so caring. Ever so quiet. Ever longing.

Akaashi pulled away first, the blush that dusted his cheeks a deeper shade of red than the colour of the sun setting over them.

Bokuto, with his idiotic, cheery, energetic personality, grinned at his junior, his crush, his longing.

Akaashi, with his quiet, shy, tough personality, smiled at his senior, his crush, his longing.

Akaashi swept a hand through Bokuto's silver-black hair, and it _was_ soft.

Bokuto started laughing, wrapping his arms around Akaashi's torso and picking him up, twirling in a circle like there was nobody around to judge them, and placed Akaashi's feet back on the ground. He gazed into Akaashi's eyes, heart filled with a new kind of thrill.

Akaashi felt like he was falling too fast to even think.

They were experiencing high-speed thrills from just looking at each other.

_**"Now that, Keiji, was a roller coaster."** _

 

* * *

 

_(In the distance, a very pleased Kuroo ruffles his tiny pudding-headed boyfriend's hair and compliments him on his ingenious plan.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my first one-shot here on AO3, I'll be making a lot more in the future (hehe).
> 
> Please leave some feedback on how you thought my writing was! :)


End file.
